This invention pertains to optical communication systems in general and in particular to the generation and exchange of code key information to enable the transmission of information in a secure manner between stations in a communications system.
Secure communications typically involve the transmission of a coded signal between a transmitting station and a receiving station. Each station must possess and use the same key for decoding (or deciphering) the transmitted signal for the communications system to be effective. The existence of predetermined code keys presents potential problems with regard to compromise of the key. Further, even if the code key is not compromised, improper use by an operator can negate the ability to transfer information in a secure manner.
It is desirable to maintain the security of a communication system by minimizing the possibility that an unauthorized user can obtain or otherwise determine the code key being used to encode transmissions on the system. It is further desirable that such code keys be randomly generated and uniquely known only to the transmitter and receiver of the information.